Simba in the Gorge
by obsessedfangirl55
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would Simba and Mufasa's thoughts would be in the gorge? I know it has been done before, but i wanted to try it. Please read. Only a two-shot.
1. Simba

**Authors Notes: This is my first 'Lion King' fiction so please, constructive criticism only would be appreciated. I was just watching the movie and thought, 'What are the thoughts of Simba and Mufasa.' This will only be a two-shot. Hope you like it!**

Simba POV:

When uncle Scar left to get my dad, I decided to heed his advice and practice my roar. After a few petty roars I managed a large one. It actually reverberated across the canyon creating an echo. That was when I saw the tiny pebbles at my feet start to shake. Then _hundreds _of wildebeests came charging over the cliff of the gorge.

I stood, rooted in the spot by an invisible force; my brain saying run but my limbs not responding. Then, just as they came to the dip of the hill, I ran. I ran so much faster than I ever have before, but it wasn't fast enough. The wildebeest's footsteps were almost on top of me when I saw a dead tree in the middle of the gorge. I sprinted until I was short of breath and climbed with what little strength I had left. I hung there, trying to stay on it until I saw a familiar animal coming straight for me.

"Zazu! Help me!" I yelled in a large and desperate voice hoping he would hear me. What he said next gave me a small flutter of hope above my terror.

"Your father is on the way! Hold on." then started flying away. I yelled a quick, hurry, to his back hoping he would hear it. Despite the fact I knew dad was coming, I was still terrified. Just as I got a good grip on the branch a wildebeest slammed accidentally into the tree. It dipped dangerously low and then swung up, emitting a scream of terror from me.

Just as I maintained another grip on the branch, another wildebeest slammed into it, only this time making me fly into the air. I screamed as I plummeted to my doom. Then, like a ray of hope, my father jumped and as gently as he could, caught me in his jaws. My dad then tried to take us to the side of the gorge, but didn't make it. He bumped into a wildebeest and the impact threw me from his jaws.

I landed harshly and couldn't see my dad. I started to panic, hoping he was ok. Then my dad came and I was in his jaws again. He quickly made his way to a piece of rock, jutting out from the others. He placed me on it, gently and slowly. Then, the wildebeests came and carried off my father.

"Dad!" I yelled, hoping he would make it. I searched frantically for him, hoping he would just jump out of the death pit, as I would like to call it, and that is exactly what he did. As he started climbing, I ran to the top of the gorge to see him there. Just as I turned around, I saw my father plummet to his death, swinging his arms and legs, trying to grasp anything to keep him alive.

"**_NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO_**!" I yelled as he fell. He can't die. He is my dad and he's fearless; loves me and mom and protects me from danger. I love him, he can't die! He just can't!

**Authors Notes: I will try to get the other chapter up as quick as possible, but please review. **


	2. Mufasa

**Authors Notes: Well here is the second chapter. I hope I get more reviews though. Aw well. **

**Mufasa POV:**

Today is such a nice day. The sun is shining and the sky is a perfect shade of aqua blue, without any clouds. I just hope nothing ruins it, however when you have a son like Simba, it's next to impossible. Zazu is flying next to me giving the afternoon report. I must admit, these reports are an absolute bore. However, walking while talking and relaxing help to regulate my brain. Pretty soon Zazu had to come up for breath and we both heard a distant rumbling noise in the background.

"Oh, look Sire, the herd is on the move." He said a little distracted.

"Odd." I said; which was true. The wildebeest had just gotten to a fresh grass patch and weren't likely to move so soon. My thinking however was interrupted by my brother, Scar, running up to us looking disheveled and a scared look in his eyes.

"Mufasa! Quick, stampede in the gorge! Simba's down there!" His sentences were stopping short from being out of breath. As soon as he finished that sentence, my face filled with dread and I was gone, flying through the wind. However fast I was wasn't fast enough. Zazu flew ahead of us, most likely to find Simba.

_'That's good. Please let him be alive. Please spare him! Let his time in the circle of life come later. Not now. Please, let his fate be different. I will lay my life down if to spare him.'_

We soon slide down a landslide and landed on a platform near the stampede. Scar and I searched frantically before; finally, Zazu came and yelled, "THERE THERE! ON THAT TREE!"

I looked down to see my son barely dangling, clawing at a dead tree to stay alive in that stampede. When my son emitted a high strung scream from a wildebeest running into the tree, I jumped. I don't know if I was crazy or desperately wanting to save my son, but I did it. I ran along the wildebeest until I passed my son and the dead tree. Then I turned and ran towards my son, but was knocked over.

When I looked up I saw my son thrown into the air and the tree fall to the ground. I saw my chance and leaped into the air, catching my son as gently as possible in my mouth. I felt his body shaking in mine and wished with all my might, I could give him assurance. I then veered slightly to the side but a wildebeest knocked me over and my son flew away from my jaws. I landed harshly but got right back up and searched for my son. I ran up as quickly as possible and took him in my jaws and ran to the side of the gorge walls. I saw an outcrop of a rock and placed my son carefully on the edge.

Then the wildebeest charged faster and one hit my hip, making me lose my grasp on the rock. I heard my son call for me but I couldn't answer back. After being trampled I saw a small gap and leapt for it. Pushing my body to new limits, I started to climb the steep wall. My front paws finally managed to get to the top, however my hind legs were scratching for something solid.

"Scar! Brother, help me!" I pleaded with him. He looked down at me with indifference then unsheathed his claws and pushed them into my front paws flesh. I waited for him to pull me up and make the agonizing pain go away, but instead he leaned into me and put his lips to my ears. In a rasping whisper, he spoke, "Long live the king."

Then without warning, threw me off the cliff. I roared and fruitlessly tried to grab at something to save me, but grabbed nothing but air. Above my roars I heard the last scream of my cub, making me almost cry. I landed on my side and heard the sickening crack of bones. I was weak and knew it was too late. At least my cub and wife were safe.

_'Scar if you even touch my son or wife I will personally kill you, no matter if I'm a ghost or not.' _ Were my last thoughts as I drifted into darkness, then light.

**Authors Notes: Please, please, please review. This is only my second fanfiction and I need to get better. Oh, and if you want a sequel just ask, I may or may not do one anyway**


End file.
